The Plan
by Tineke
Summary: Frustrated by Blaine's inability to recognise his feelings for Kurt, Wes and David come up with a  not particularly  devious plan. Spoilers for Never Been Kissed and The Substitute. Minor Klaine.


It takes all of two seconds for Wes to pick up on Blaine and the Not-New-Kid. Even if they _hadn't_ walked in holding hands, Not-New-Kid has an expression that makes Wes think there should actually be stars in his eyes (which ends up remaining on his face for the entire performance), and Blaine's clearly holding himself back from touching the poor kid. He's even unable to join the rest of them without yanking the other boy's collar, and almost misses his cue. He sees David glance at him from the corner of his eye and he's fairly sure that they both know what's going to happen. Because Blaine is not smooth. At all. So when he comes back from coffee with the spy with a new number programmed into his phone, they're both pleasantly surprised. Then he says something along the lines of "I think he really needs a mentor" and Wes' head hits his desk. Kid might need a mentor – he certainly seemed a little lost – but now Blaine had a fairly iron-clad excuse to insist his feelings weren't in the least romantic. Which is a blatant lie. David soon swears you can claim infatuation from the number of times Blaine's caught humming Teenage Dream in the next day alone. Wes is fairly sure the guys thumb is going to fall off with the amount of texts he's been composing (but, for the most part, not sending).

However things do seem to settle down. They could even accept the random trip to McKinley in the middle of the day, because it was fairly clear from Blaine's minor panic (though the panic itself belied the 'mentor' relationship) that whatever the problem was (Blaine refused to tell them because it was 'an invasion of Kurt's privacy') it was quite real. But then they start going to dinner. All the time. And Blaine keeps refusing to classify the dinners as dates. And it got to the point that Wes and David decide that the only thing to do is follow them. The first step, of course, is research.

"Where are you off too?"

"Dinner with Kurt. No, you can't come. Nice try, Wes."

"Why would we even _want _to come?"

"I don't know but you keep bugging me about where we go, so I imagine you have some kind of bizarre reason."

"Because we have girlfriends and we want take them to dinner next time we have breaks at the same time?"

"I'm still not going to tell you."

And so on, and so forth.

Until finally they manage to hit on a winner when they spring a surprisingly naturally delivered "Where do you even _go_ for a nice dinner in _Lima_?" on Blaine when his brain is mostly involved with his Calculus homework.

"It's this place called Breadsti- Goddamnit, David."

After that it doesn't take long for them to find out where the restaurant is, and as soon as they trick Blaine into letting them know when his next dinner with Kurt is (which takes almost two weeks, since slipping up with the name of the place makes him hyper-vigilant about what he says around the two of them) the plan is set into motion. They're both pretty sure that Blaine will be watching out for them, so disguises (which amount to David wearing sunglasses, and Wes stealing Blaine's extra pair of reading glasses, and large hooded sweatshirts borrowed from the guys in the room next door) are needed. They arrive at Breadstix half an hour before Blaine said his booking was, settle into their booth with their drinks and read the menus to avoid looking at the door (well, David reads, Wes doesn't really because Blaine's glasses make that difficult).

Their pasta is just being set in front of them when they simultaneously see a Dalton blazer coming through the door, and freeze so they don't start staring. It probably isn't as subtle as they'd like, because Wes drinks about half his coke at once in an attempt to keep his face hidden, and David starts staring at the light above the next booth. They're both about two seconds away from ducking underneath the table in a panic when Kurt and Blaine are seated across the restaurant from them. Thankfully (Wes reports to David) Blaine is facing away. And, predictably, Kurt seems a little too wrapped up in the other boy to recognise them. If he could recognise the back of David's head, and Wes wearing glasses. That doesn't even matter for several moments though, because now they have food, and food is always important. Wes even forgets why they're actually there for the first three mouthfuls of delicious spaghetti until David snaps his head up like he's been stung and says "We are the worst spies ever."

"Worse than Kurt?"

"I don't think he ever _forgot_ he was spying."

"… You have a point."

But they must be doing an _okay_ job, because Blaine hasn't come over to complain at them yet, and Wes soon confirms that it's safe for David to peak over, because the pair at the other table don't seem to be aware of anyone else in the room. And that kind of stumps them, because while they _aren't_ making out over their ravioli like half the other couples in the place, both boys at the table seem completely wrapped up in their conversation, with gestures, and bright eyes, and wide grins (well, Kurt definitely is, and from what they can tell from behind Blaine is too). They seem so involved, in fact, that Wes finds he doesn't _really_ want to go over and force them to make out, or anything, at all. It's a relief, in fact, when David voices his own thoughts a few minutes later.

"I know we made this big effort, but… that's kind of adorable, and I don't really want to interrupt."

"… I may totally agree… We still have dinner?"

"True!" David chirps.

So they finish their pasta, and pay, and pull funny faces at Blaine behind Kurt's back when they're leaving. His jaw almost hits the floor, before quickly snapping back up, making his expression something that can only be called homicidal, and they run to the car before he can start coming after him, and start back towards Dalton.

"Okay, now we just have to pretend that was our plan _all along_."

"Good idea. Can we go back there sometime? That spaghetti _was_ delicious."


End file.
